Mates Night Out
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess and some non-ARC friends go to the movies. Jess gets a surprise. Happy Birthday My Wonky Socks!


Title: Mates Night Out

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Jess and some non-ARC friends go to the movies. Jess gets a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Happy (belated) Birthday to My Wonky Socks. Hope you enjoy it. Pre-relationship.

The movies are ones out now, or coming soon. I haven't seen either one, so the descriptions may be off. Just for fun, I'm not a movie reviewer. One shot, short and fun. 954 Words

Mates Night Out

Jess was hanging out with some non-ARC friends. It had been forever since she had time to meet up with them, so, on Saturday, they thought they'd see a movie.

"Let's go see Titanic 3D," said her mate Tinia.

Jess rolled her eyes. "We know how it ends. Let's go see something else. How about The Assault?"

"Are you kidding? Jess, that's a tense, action-packed movie about commandos and hostage negotiators trying to free hijacked plane passengers!" cried Lucy.

"It sounds gripping," said Jess.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tinia. "You hate anything that's not fluff."

Jess frowned. "That's not true. I've seen Titanic. I want to see something else."

"Then, how about a romantic-comedy?"

"Not in the mood," said Jess. "I want to see the Assault."

"Why?"

Jess frowned. "I guess I've matured."

She didn't bother telling them that it sounded like a movie a Captain friend of hers would like. The trailers even made her think of Becker. Seeing the movie was probably as close to being on a date with him as she was likely to get.

Her pals scoffed at the idea of a mature Jess. Eventually, she won anyway. They walked into the slightly dark theater. It was hard to see.

"All the way to the back," said Lucy.

"Guys are there. Ooh, they're hot."

Jess rolled her eyes. "There's more to life than men."

Her friends stared. "Since when?"

"You've really changed," said Lucy.

Jess shrugged.

They sat in the row in front of the guys, and her friends checked them out, and the men did the same.

Jess frowned, and noticed one had a steady gaze on her. He leaned forward, as she sat down, two chairs away. He looked like he was about to speak.

Jess really didn't need to be hit on. To her relief, whatever the man's intentions had been, they were thwarted by the trailers starting.

"Too bad, that one was about to talk to you," said Tinia.

"He's the really, really good looking one, too," said Lucy.

"Don't care."

Her friends exchanged looks. "You're into someone, aren't you?"

Jess blushed, and ignored Tinia.

They laughed.

"She totally is," said Lucy. "Who is he?"

"Tell us!"

They were a little loud and rowdy. The man who had been about to speak to Jess snarled, "Sh!"

"Sheesh, take a chill pill," whispered Tinia.

"Really." whispered Lucy. "It's only teasers."

Jess frowned their direction. Had they always been so silly and inconsiderate?

Finally, the picture started. It was about twenty minutes into it, when the girls got loud again.

The gorgeous man then moved out of his seat, and squatted behind Tinia and Lucy.

"Do you mind? We are trying to watch the movie," he said in a cool, sexy voice that cut right into Jess' soul.

"Becker?" she whispered.

She could see his smile even in the dark.

"I thought that was you," whispered Becker, moving over to her. "Then I thought it couldn't be. This isn't a romantic comedy. I was afraid I'd picked the wrong theater at first."

She giggled. "I felt like adventure tonight."

"Sh!" said Tinia, stifling a giggle. "We're trying to watch the movie."

Jess swatted at her.

"Sorry, " said Becker, and moved back.

Jess turned back to the movie, but had a hard time concentrating. Becker sat so close to her, and she was facing the wrong direction!

Soon she heard more talking.

"How do you know him?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he available?"

If the chatter from her mates weren't bad enough, she heard behind her: "You know those cute girls?"

"Only one," whispered Becker.

"How?"

"Who is she?"

"Are her mates single?"

Jess stifled a giggle, as she could hear Becker groaning. The chatter continued, now between the girl friends and guy friends, with neither Jess nor Becker joining in.

The other patrons were soon annoyed.

In the midst of several "Sh-s," "Take it outsides," and "Do you minds?" from the other movie goers, Becker crept up beside her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, to you," he said. "Want to move?" He motioned to their friends.

She smiled, and unbeknownst to the two groups, still chattering, Jess and Becker moved several aisles away.

That's why when their friends all got kicked out of the theater, Jess and Becker smugly sat, stifling giggles, but quietly watching the flick.

Jess was happy, she was next to Becker. Becker was happy, Jess grabbed onto him a few times during very tense scenes.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's a bit scary."

She had hold of his hand. "That's OK," said Becker, smiling.

"Good," she said, smirking. She wasn't afraid.

Becker knew it, and didn't mind.

After the movie, they stopped for pizza.

"Did you like it?"

"I did," she answered. "My friends think I'm nuts, but I like action. As long as the action is fake, and not involving people I care about."

Becker chuckled. "So the ARC's influenced your movie tastes, huh?"

Jess blushed. "I don't think it's the whole ARC, Captain."

Becker blushed back. "You know, I didn't want to come tonight. They literally dragged me out." He smiled at Jess. "I'm having a brilliant time though."

"So am I."

Suddenly both their phones rang.

"My mates," said Jess.

"Mine too."

They looked at each other, smiled, and turned off their phones. "Want to go for ice cream after this?" asked Becker.

"Really? I didn't think you ate too much junk like that."

He blushed. "I guess I'm being influenced too, and not by the whole ARC."

Jess giggled, matching his light pink blush. "Ice Cream sounds great." She smirked. "This is the best 'mates night out' ever."

Becker laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, Jess."

The End


End file.
